olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungarian Vocabulary
Phrases - Thursday 30th January 2020 Lesson 1 # szia = hello # hogy vagy? = how are you? # jó reggelt = good morning # jó napot = good day # jó estét = good evening # jó éjszakát = good night # jó napot kívánok = good day # jó estét kívánok = good evening # kívánok = I want/wish Lesson 2 # vagyok = I am # vagy = you (sg.) are # jól = okay/well/fine # nagyon = very # rosszul = sick # igen = yes # köszönöm = thank you # köszönöm szépen = thank you very much # nagyon szépen köszönöm = thank you very much # szívesen = you are welcome # nagyon szívesen = you are very welcome # viszlát = goodbye/bye Lesson 3 # elnézést = excuse me # viszontlátásra = goodbye # bocs = sorry # bocsánat = sorry # sajnos = unfortunately # nem = not # nem jól = not well # nincs jól = he/she is not well # menni = to go # menj = go # oda = there Lesson 4 # sör = beer # sört = beer # vizet = water # bort = wine # paprikást = paprikás # vagy = or # ide = here # akarok = I want # kérek = I would like # szeretnék kérni = I would like please # hány éves? = how old (age) Basics 1 Lesson 1 #alma = apple #lámpa = lamp #fiú = boy #lány = girl #egy = a/an #és = and #a = the #az = the #a fiú = the boy #a lány = the girl #a lámpa = the lamp #a vizet = the water #az alma = the apple #az autó = the car Lesson 2 # mi = what is # ez = this is # az = that is # ablak = window # asztal = table # szék = chair # telefon = telephone Lesson 3 # a lány = the girl # férfi = man # nő = woman # hol = where # itt = here # vagy = or # ott = there # ő = he/she # van = is/it is # bent = in/inside # kint = outside Lesson 4 # vonat = train # a busz = the bus # a nő = the woman # az alma = the apple # fent = above # lent = below # elöl = in the front # hátul = in the back # meg = and # pedig = and # hanem = but Lesson 5 # mindig = always # gyakran = often # soha = never # az a nő = that woman # reggel = morning # dél = noon # délután = in the afternoon # este = evening Lesson 6 # álom = dream # tűz = fire # jég = ice # hó = snow # otthon = at home # esik = fall/falls # az eső = the rain # nincs = there is no Names Lesson 1 #